Someone
by SandySunday
Summary: In everyone's life, there is one person who stands out more than anyone else. For Rose Weasley, that someone is Seamus Finnegan III. Rival, teammate, lover, friend; he is there through it all. A series of  fairly  plotless Next Gen drabbles.
1. Looking Back: The Beginning

**I've been thinking a lot about Rose and Seamus's back story lately. And so...this is one of the results. Just a little drabble of Seamus looking back on when he first met Rose.**

* * *

><p>He still remembered the first time he really noticed her. Winter of his second year. He hated her. That tiny annoying cousin of James'. He first paid attention to her at the impromptu tryout the Gryffindor team was forced to hold when the reserve chaser was caught in a rather compromising position with his full-time counterpart, leaving a vacant place on the team. And, being reserve players themselves, he and James had felt obliged to observe the tryouts. (Not that they were really accomplishing anything by being there...)<p>

Why the girl even dared to stand on the pitch with experienced flyers almost twice hr age, he had no idea. According to James, she rarely, if ever, played at home because the older Weasleys always got the positions. But amazingly, the girl could fly. Really fly. And in the end, it was she, a poor pathetic first year, who ended up on the team. The first string of the house team; youngest to do so in almost a decade. The boys were astounded. And he, in particular, instantly despised her, because she had done something that he had yet to accomplish.

Nonetheless, she was James' cousin, and thus had to be tolerated.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not JKR, but if you'd like to make me really happy, please leave a review with your thoughtssuggestions/etc.! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted October 2010. <em>


	2. Changes

**This is just a little drabble that popped into my head one night. It is a Rose/Seamus moment before they were a couple.**

_***Note* This chapter contains mentions of abuse and violence. If this bothers you in anyway, please skip this chapter!**_

**Please review, for I am not JKR, and thus live vicariously through your commentary. **

* * *

><p>Was it just him, or had Rosie become pretty over the holidays? No. It must just be his imagination. She was Rose...just Rose.<p>

Why on earth was she dating that idiot Chester McGee? He was the biggest dolt ever to pass through the doors of Hogwarts.

No, he wouldn't meddle. Rose _seemed_ to be happy, and she had never interfered in any of his relationships, disastrous as some of them had been.

That was the plan. At least until he was walking back from practice one evening and heard arguing. He rounded the corner just in time to see McGee's hand fly into Rose's face.  
>Then he snapped.<br>Before he could even register what he was doing, he had his wand at base of McGee's throat, threatening him within an inch of his life.  
>When he finally let go of the monster, Rose was gone.<p>

He didn't see her again until lunch the next day. She was unusually quiet and tried not to meet his eyes.  
>Aside from that she seemed to be alright, though; passing off the bruise on her face as a collision with a badly thrown Quaffle during practice, but he knew the truth, and every time he saw it, he wanted to throttle McGee.<br>He needed to talk to Rose. Alone. Find out what had really happened...

He managed to catch up to her in a hallway after dinner that night. They walked together in silence towards the common room.

"Thank you," Rose whispered. They both slowed their pace, listening to the silence.

A few minutes later, he had the courage to ask what had happened. She just slowly shook her head. He could tell that she wasn't ready to talk yet. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Rose hugged him. It was a different sort of hug than he was used to, but it said everything that needed to be said between them.

"Thank you," Rose said again, turning to walk towards her dormitory.

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted October 2010.<em>


	3. Words, Dreams

**A/N: I haven't posted in a while, because I've been super busy. But...writing is my therapy.**

**Anywho. This is just a little drabble that's been fluttering through my grey matter for the past week or so.**

**Although JKR owns the Potterverse, I love getting reviews!**

* * *

><p>It's the winter holidays and it starts with a fight. Another one.<p>

"You didn't have to stay, you know. No one's forcing you – you could have gone home like everyone else."

"I knew that this would be hard for you; I thought I should be here for you. But now I'm realizing that I should've just left." He emphasizes the last few words, meaning for them to sting, but he doesn't expect the fire to fade from her eyes so quickly.

"You still could. Go talk to Longbottom and you can be home in ten minutes." She's still holding it together, but barely.

"Rose–"

"We're done, Seamus. There's nothing more to say." Rose turns and starts up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Rosie," he says again, grabbing her wrist.

She turns back to him slightly.

"I love you," he says desperately, but sincerely.

She pauses, just for a moment, and stares at him, trying to read his face. Then she turns and runs the rest of the way to her room.

* * *

><p>He stands there for the longest time, before he relocates to a chair near the fire. After an hour, he admits that she isn't coming back.<p>

_I've lost her.  
><em>_I – This isn't easy for her. I'm supposed to be helping her, not hurting her! I was out of line. ... Merlin, she must hate me now. … I shouldn't have said that. It was supposed to be special. Now she'll think that I didn't mean it and was just backpedaling. … Godric, I've screwed up. … I can't lose her. She's everything to me. … James is going to kill me when he finds out I've hurt her like this. This situation just keeps getting better and better. … Sleep. Maybe when I wake up this will all have been a horrible dream._

* * *

><p><em>God, Rose. What were you doing? He's just trying to help. Just because you're worried doesn't mean you can just snap like that. … He loves me? Did he mean it, or…? Yes. He had to've - he's not like that. I've messed up big time now. ... The look on his face when I left. I have to do something. Why did Julie have to go home for hols? I need someone to talk to – someone who isn't family. … Think, Rose, think. … You can't lose him.<em>

She sits in her empty dormitory for hours, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>4am.<p>

Rose creeps down to the common room. It's deserted, just as she expects – only eight Gryffindors are staying for the holidays - but it's a bit unnerving nonetheless. She reaches the boys' dormitory and slides the door open, just enough to slip inside.

In the dimness, she sees the outlines of two sleeping boys – James and Seamus. She approaches one bed – why is she so nervous, suddenly? – and sits down.

"Whazgoinon?" a sleepy Seamus mumbles.

"I - I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to wake me up, too?"

This isn't going the way she'd planned.

"Oh…no…sorry. I - I'll just go –"

"No, Rose. Wait. Don't go," grabs her wrist, just like earlier, and pulls her back to him. "Can we talk? About earlier?"

She nods.

"I'm –" he starts.

"Can I go first? I really need to get this out," she whispers, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You – you're more than I deserve, but I don't know what I'd do without you. I just got so wrapped up in myself that – I – just – please forgive me. I can't lose you….And - and - iloveyoutoo"

For some inexplicable reason, she's crying.

"Shh...It's alright Rosie - " he says as he hugs her closer. "I was out of line. You're worth so much more than that - I love you. So much. I love you."

Somehow, those three words say it all. They lay unspeaking, curled together, until they drift back to sleep.

A few hours later an irate James, ranting about "protecting his cousin's honor," awakens them.

And that was the only thing that assured them that it had not all been a beautiful dream.

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted May 2011. <em>


	4. The Grave is not Goodbye

**This doesn't have anything to do with Rose and Seamus, but...it comes into play in something that I might write at a later date.**

**I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and the death of a family member of my own finally got me writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Al and I were raised as siblings. From the moment we met, we were defined as complete opposites. But we balanced each other - balanced each other perfectly: he was the quiet, rational one; I, wild and impulsive. That didn't divide us, though. If anything, it brought us closer together. We share a bond that can never be shattered.

When we were young, Al promised that he would never leave me, that we'd always be together, and be there for each other. To this very day, he's remained true to his word. Al will always be there for me, and he will stay with each and every one of us. As his namesake once told my uncle: 'You think that the ones we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? They are alive in you, and show themselves plainly when you have need of them.'

Albus Severus Potter will never leave us. He left an impression upon each and every life he touched. We may say goodbye to his body, but his soul will live on with us forever."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I am not JKR, and am not profiting in anyway from this story; I just borrow her characters to play. However, if you really want to make my day, please leave a review! Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted October 2010.<em>


	5. Third Times the Charm?

**This was one of the first things I ever wrote. Gah. Younger me was rather sappy, wasn't I?**

**Anywho. You know the drill - I'm not JKR, and I like reviews.**

* * *

><p>Seamus Liam Finnegan III was an auror. He had survived quite a few terrifying encounters. However, he had never been as frightened in all his 23 years as he was now. The cause? He was about to propose to Rose Weasley.<p>

He felt certain that she would say yes, but she had refused him twice before. What was that muggle saying? "Third times the charm," or something like that? If only there was a charm for this.

The first time he had asked her to marry him had been complete accident. They were sitting in the garden at the Burrow on Christmas during her seventh year. Without thinking, he had leaned in and whispered "Marry me?" so that only she could hear. She looked momentarily surprised and then smiled. "Some day" she had said, and then kissed his cheek.

He hadn't expected her to say yes. They were both too young. But still, something had compelled him to ask.

The second time, again, was completely spontaneous. He was about to leave for a lengthy mission, and as he told her good-bye, asked "Marry me?" this time she just looked at him sadly, and then said, "You'll be late" before kissing him farewell.

He hadn't expected her to accept. He was minutes away from leaving for who-knows-how-long to work who-knows-where doing some of the most dangerous things imaginable.

This time though, he was serious. He had it planned out...

It would be romantic. They would go to dinner, then after dessert, he would kneel and proclaim his love for her in front of everyone there. Then he would pull out a ring, and voila – happily ever after.

The evening came. The evening went. After dinner...he couldn't bring himself to do it...it just didn't feel right.

When they left, it was raining. As if things weren't bad enough.

But suddenly, in the pouring rain he kneeled in the street and simply said, "I love you, Rose Elizabeth Weasley. Will you marry me?"

He hadn't expected her to say yes. But she did.

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted July 2010. <em>


	6. Banter

**Welcome to college. This is the sort of thing that I come up with while hanging out with friends at 2am.**

**Anywho. This is my first expedition into (mostly) dialogue-only territory...Eh...**

* * *

><p><em>Context: Rose in the players' tent just before England faces Ireland in the World Cup Quarter Finals.<em>

"Seamus. You aren't supposed to be in here."

"Family's allowed."

"You aren't family, love."

"I'm here to see my fiancée."

"Oh. Well, that's acceptable," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Still, you shouldn't be here"

"I have half a mind to snog you senseless right here and now."

"Shay...You can't do that."

"And what's to stop me?"

"If I'm completely senseless, how do you expect us to trounce Ireland?"

"Ah...Well, then. Go kick some Irish arse."

"There's only one Irish arse I'm concerned about, mister," Rose said as she left the tent with a mischievous grin .

* * *

><p><strong>If I was JKR, I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfic, now would I? Make my day and leave a comment, pretty please? <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted April 2011. <em>


	7. Morning

**9/2010 - This is just a short little drabble that popped into my head while I was driving cross-country during my move. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I felt like I should post something because I haven't in a while. Feedback is appreciated: reviews make my day!**

***JKR owns the entire Harry-Potter-verse. I just like to visit. :)***

* * *

><p>Rose rolled over sleepily, finding herself face to face with her new husband.<p>

"Good morning, Mrs. Finnegan."

"Say that again," she mumbled, half into the pillow.

"What?" the voice asked, smiling.

She just stared at him. He kew full well what she wanted to hear.

"Oh. That," he started. "Good morning, Mrs. Rose Weasley Finnegan, bride of Captain Seamus Liam Finnegan III, auror, and luckiest man in the world."

"Oh, really. And why's that?"

"Maybe because I get to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of forever. Or maybe because the girl that I've loved since I was sixteen finally married me. Or maybe because my wife is the most beautiful creature on this earth."

Rose laughed softly, blushing.

"What about that new witch at the ministry?" she asked with a grin.

"The blonde one? Sabrina? I can find girls like her all over London. Now you, Mrs. Finnegan, are one in a million.

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted September 2010. <em>


	8. Surprises

**Pointless drabble...but I'm just having fun.**

**I don't ever expect people to actually read my stuff, so reviews are the best thing ever! Make my day? Much love :)**

* * *

><p>Seamus quietly slipped into their flat. Rose knew he would be late and he didn't want to wake her - He needn't have worried.<p>

"Hello stranger."

Seamus jumped; He had expected his wife to be asleep.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He went to the wardrobe to change out of his work robes

"Hey, Shay?" Rose said.

"Hm?" Seamus tried to untie a not in his shoelaces.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" He looked up, confused.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Really?"

Rose just nodded beaming.

Seamus seemed to fly through the air jumping to the bed to hug her.

"When?"

"Middle of March. 'found out this morning."

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked grinning stupidly.

"Uh huh."

He hugged her again, Smiling at her as if he had never heard anything so wonderful.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, I wanted you to be first."

"I love you, Rosie. But we're going to have to tell your parents."

Rose gave him a look. "Both of them? I'm not sure that would be the best idea. Dad..."

* * *

><p>Hermione's smile faded as she watched her husband's face as they their daughter and son-in-law disappeared through the fireplace.<p>

"Ron? Ron?" She tried to gauge his reaction, "This is great! We're going to be grandparents!"

Ron just stared into the grate.

"What? This is great, maybe now they'll understand what we went through with her," She chuckled, trying to break the tension.

Still no response.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's not. She's too young."

"Honestly, Ron. That's your problem? She's almost 24. Rosie's not a little girl anymore."

Ron shook his head, just slightly. Hermione couldn't tell if he was disagreeing or just trying to clear his head.

"But she can't be pregnant. That would mean..."

It suddenly dawned on her. _This_ was why Ron was upset. Honestly, he could he so dense at times.

"Yes, Ron," she said, exasperatedly "They've been married for two years. Of course they've slept together. What else do you think they do? Play chess?"

Ron blushed, "No. She's too..."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Our daughter is not too young to be having...relations...with her _husband_. We were married by her age. And we'd been sleeping together for ages before that."

"I know," Ron sighed, defeated, "I just don't want to lose her."

"You won't. Don't worry. She's in good hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm not JKR (but you've probably figured that out by now). <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted May 2011. <em>


	9. Teasing

_Based on my artistic director's reaction when he found out about my first boyfriend. _

_Yet another drabble written while in transit. Review, s'il vous plait? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting: October of 6th year. Caerphilly Catapult's practice pitch, Wales.<strong>_

"Hey, Weasley! Is that a _hickey_?"

"I - I don't know what you're talking about," Rose said, pulling her scarf closer against the nonexistent wind.

Someone's hand ripped the scarf away.

A gasp, "It _is!_"

"Carys!" an indignant Rose pulled up her scarf.

"Rosie's got a boyfriend," sang a dark-haired man.

"And apparently things are getting pretty steamy," taunted another.

"Hey Rhys, watch out - you've got competition." Laughter from all around.

"Guys, stop it. It's not a big deal," sighed Rose.

"Oh, but it is! You're our baby," cooed a tall, imposing woman.

"I'm sixteen."

"Look, kid. You're the youngest to make the team. Ever," said the dark-haired taunter.

"It's our job to fuss," said the woman.

"So…who is he?" "Details, missy, we need details." "Do I need to hurt him? Tell him that - one wrong move and I'll beat his brains out."

"I'm…flattered," Rose said, "But really. It's not a big deal. Seriously."

"Uh-huh." "Sure." "Of course, it isn't."

Rose just rolled her eyes and walked out to the pitch, smiling to herself quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Originally posted August 2011. <em>


End file.
